1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control method in which a controller apparatus is configured to control a topology in an ad hoc network formed by a plurality of mobile terminals, and a controller apparatus and a mobile terminal used in the communication control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ad hoc network formed by the configuration of a number of mobile terminals connected to each other without access points therebetween, using a wireless technology such as IEEE 802.11x or Bluetooth (registered trademark), has been known.
In such an ad hoc network, a route used in communication between mobile terminals is established through a plurality of relay mobile terminals. That is, communication between mobile terminals forming such an ad hoc network is performed through a plurality of relay mobile terminals, or multi-hop.
A conventional ad hoc network, however, has the problem that, when a small amount of movement of a relay mobile terminal located on a route used for communication between mobile terminals greatly reduces the hop count in the communication between the mobile terminals, or when joining of a certain mobile terminal in the ad hoc network to be a relay mobile terminal in the route greatly reduces the hop count in the communication between the mobile terminals, the route cannot be flexibly changed, that is, a topology in the ad hoc network cannot be flexibly changed.